O Encostado e o Pirralho
by T. Lecter
Summary: Jinta adorava pentelhar Renji. E o Shinigami detestava ter de suportar aquilo calado. Mas no fim, nenhum dos dois queria realmente ficar longe um do outro. Shotacon/Fufly/Shounei ai e o demônio a quatro.


**O Encostado e o Pirralho  
**

-

_Os personagens de Bleach pertencem a Kubo Tite e eu não tenho reclamações pra fazer a ele XD_

Fic Presente de Aniversário pro Luquenha Black (Encostado-san)

_-_

Desde que Renji passara a se hospedar no Urahara Shop, Jinta ficara inquieto e mais briguento que o normal, na opinião de Ururu. E, de acordo com as observações dela, ele costumava ficar empolgado de forma assustadora quando tinha a chance de irritar o Shinigami.

Ururu não tinha certeza se era só uma implicância qualquer como a dele com ela. Se ela fosse um pouco mais curiosa, até perguntaria quantas vezes ele havia puxado o cabelo do Sub-capitão enquanto ele dormia, mas Ururu sabia, levaria um baita soco caso perguntasse algo assim, seguido de um "não é da sua conta sua pancada-da-cabeça". Então ela se contentava em apenas observar as atitudes divertidas de Jinta para com Renji.

"Ei, Encostado!" chamou o pequeno ajudante da loja, que tinha uma apetitosa torta de leite nas mãos. "Aposto que vai querer um pedaço dessa torta, não é?"

"Bem... ah..." Renji tentou parecer à vontade, embora o adjetivo 'encostado' lhe desse calafrios de tão assustador que parecia ser quando vinha da boca de qualquer um daquela loja. "Não estou com forme, Jinta-kun."

Jinta fez uma cara de decepção, imaginando que seria bem divertido dizer que encostados não podem aproveitar da magnífica torta de leite do Grande Jinta. Mas mesmo assim, não desistiu das provocações. Correu para o lado do ruivo e passou a deliciar-se da torta, fazendo questão de soltar exclamações exageradas e elogios. Frequentemente Renji o ouvia murmurar "Jinta-sama, além de ser um grande herói, é um exímio cozinheiro, huh?", mas fingia estar ouvindo moscas zumbindo nos ouvidos e apenas virava o rosto.

"Você é muito folgado. Devia estar arrumando o estoque ou qualquer coisa que um Encostado devia fazer pra agradecer às pessoas caridosas que o receberam em casa, sabia? Ao invés disso você só fica aí, bancando o herói, sendo que é o Ichigo quem sempre acaba com o crédito. Um encostado inútil é o que você é."

Renji sentiu uma súbita vontade de atirar Jinta pela janela, e até o faria se não soubesse que ele era realmente "um encostado" que estava ali pela simples boa vontade de Urahara de não deixá-lo dormir ao relento durante o tempo que ficaria no mundo real. Mas tinha de confessar, aqueles pivetes eram irritantes.

"Não tem nada pra fazer em estoque nenhum. Urahara-san disse que posso descansar, por hora."

"O chefe está muito bonzinho!" bufou o garoto, devorando o último pedaço da torta. "Me diz uma coisa, até quando você vai ficar vagabundeando por aqui? Comendo da nossa tão sacrificada comida?"

"Não por muito tempo. Amanhã vamos procurar os Bounts e tenho quase certeza de que não precisarei voltar aqui." E sorriu satisfeito, quase não acreditando que finalmente se livraria do tão repetido apelido de "Encostado".

"Ah... amanhã, é?" repetiu Jinta, fazendo uma careta como se tivesse acabado de engolir o pior pedaço da torta e encarou Renji. "Achei que ia ficar mais tempo... sabe? Fazendo o meu trabalho e... bem... você precisa mesmo ir?"

Renji até diria que sentiu uma pontada de tristeza na voz de Jinta se não fosse pelo "fazendo o meu trabalho", mas sorriu amigavelmente e pousou a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto, piscou o olho e se pôs de pé.

"Talvez eu apareça pra uma visita um dia, Jinta-kun."

"Um dia, né..." Jinta virou o rosto, tentando esconder os olhos marejados. "Por mim não precisa voltar aqui, encostado."

"Bem," Renji riu discretamente ao notar o desapontamento do garoto ao receber a notícia de sua partida. "então não virei! Mas vou sentir sua falta, Jinta-kun, mesmo você sendo um moleque abusado."

"Quem está chamando de moleque? Lembre que até amanhã você ainda é um encostado aqui e... e eu posso ser grosso o quanto eu quiser! Seu Shinigami idiota..." comprimiu os lábios e manteve-se sério, o cenho franzido e as maçãs do rosto muito vermelhas. Sentiu que poderia explodir se Renji continuasse rindo pra ele.

"Tudo bem, não precisa agir assim! Eu posso vir só falar com a Ururu-chan e depois ir embora. Você nem ia precisar me ver, se não quisesse."

"E por que a Ururu é mais especial, hã?" esganiçou de repente, sequer tentando camuflar as lágrimas discretas que se amontoavam no canto dos olhos. "Só por que ela é uma menina você fica... fica com essas gracinhas e... você é um encostado idiota!"

Renji arqueou a longa sobrancelha e suspirou. Suas mãos foram à cintura e por algum tempo ele ficou encarando o rosto sério e choroso de Jinta, que continuava o olhando com ódio.

"Hei, Jinta-kun?"

"O que é?" perguntou bruscamente.

"Você é um bom garoto. Aposto que você vai ser um herói bem mais forte e melhor que aquele Kurosaki-metido-Ichigo e superar até mesmo um Shinigami encostado, como eu."

Jinta substituiu a raiva pela surpresa, e um rubor muito forte coloria seu rosto. Ele cruzou os braços e virou a cara, fazendo beiço e fingindo ter ouvido um insulto.

"Acha isso mesmo, Renji-san?"

Renji riu satisfeito. Pela primeira vez Jinta o havia chamado pelo nome. Balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e ajoelhou na frente do garoto, pôs a mão sobre o ombro do mesmo e o obrigou a encará-lo.

"Tenho certeza disso, Jinta-kun! Acha que eu mentiria pra você?"

Jinta sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota, e notou que a torta de leite parecia estar girando muito depressa no seu estômago. Engoliu em seco e olhou nos profundos olhos de Renji que pareciam analisá-lo e decifrá-lo. Não se sentiu confortável com aquela intromissão nos seus pensamentos e sentiu que a única forma de fugir daquele intruso, era quebrar o contato visual que os ligava.

Sentindo seus lábios tremularem muito, Jinta os mordeu com força e pulou nos braços de Renji, prendendo-o num abraço forte demais para um simples garotinho como ele. O Shinigami, meio surpreso e meio contente, apertou o garoto contra o peito e aceitou com carinho o agarro que recebia. Assanhou o cabelo do pequeno e sequer reclamou quando este fungou longamente, sem conter o choro.

"Você é um cara legal, Renji-san... um encostado legal!"

Renji faria uma careta se ele tivesse dito isso alguns minutos antes, mas agora pareceu um elogio bem agradável, sendo que Jinta estava frágil e passivo demais em seu colo.

Quando o garoto se afastou, de cabeça baixa e olhos molhados – sendo fortemente esfregados pelas costas da mão – Renji não conseguiu fazer outra cara se não uma boba e com um largo sorriso que parecia dizer "que fofo", mas permaneceu calado.

"E você é um grande homem, Jinta-kun! Bem, no sentido figurado, claro... mas... bem! Você entende não é?"

"Sim... Eu... eu espero que venha mesmo visitar a gente um dia desses, Renji-san."

Dizendo isso, Jinta deu um pulinho curto na direção de Renji e lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, talvez querendo esconder a vermelhidão do rosto e o sorriso meio debochado que tinha.

O Shinigami acariciou o local em que recebera o beijo e sorriu apalermado. Jinta era mesmo um bom garoto, afinal.

Quando dormiu, Renji teve um sono sem sonhos e acordou alta madrugada com um suave e delicado toque em seu cabelo. Gemeu com certa malícia e abriu os olhos para ver quem o afagava. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao ficar sentado sobre as pernas, encontrou Jinta, o rosto suplicante e tristonho, observando seu olhar espantado.

"Jinta-kun? O que..."

"Posso ficar aqui hoje, Renji-san?"

"Bom... acho que não tem problema."

Jinta abraçou o torso de Renji e pousou o rosto da forma mais aconchegante que encontrou. Ressonou e gemeu longamente, ajeitando-se entre as pernas do Shinigami. Sorriu com uma timidez quase não notável e logo estava cochilando. Renji demorou até aceitar o novo fardo que tinha sobre ele e por um momento desejou chutar o garoto para bem longe, mas o abraço inocente e acolhedor logo o conquistou. Ele fez um carinho gentil nas costas do menino e ficou ali, observando-o por um longo tempo. Nem notou quando adormeceu.

Jinta mal se mexeu durante o restante da noite, e não quis se mexer quando acordou na manhã seguinte, mas Ururu tinha acordado bem mais cedo e não hesitou em puxá-lo pela perna várias vezes, sussurrando o nome dele e fazendo cócegas no pé. Levou um belo puxão de cabelo depois, mas seria melhor que Urahara não encontrasse o garoto atracado com o Shinigami logo de manhã, pensava ela.

"Você é uma intrometida, sua imbecil." Reclamava ele com seu tom mandão e autoritário. "O chefe deve está lá encima atracado com aquele gato sarnento também! Alguém vai reclamar? Duvido! Idiota."

Embora gritasse muito alto, ele não conseguiu acordar Renji. O que, de certa forma, foi até bom. Assim teria tempo de preparar uma lembrancinha para ele.

"Desde quando o Jinta-kun sabe cozinhar?" perguntou Ururu, sem realmente parecer preocupada em receber uma resposta.

"E isso lá é da sua conta, sua metida!" berrou ele, enfiando os dedos na cabeça da garota e forçando bastante, para machucá-la.

Porém, entregar os onigiris – bolinhos de arroz – que ele preparou pareceu ser mais difícil do que fazê-los. Lembrou, pelo menos, que Renji gostava de comida apimentada, então tinha certeza de que o paladar ia agradar bastante! Mas entregar, assim, com toda aquela comitiva que estava ali para levá-lo, era bem complicado.

Mas, por sorte, as despedidas foram secas e rápidas. Quando todos já haviam se pronunciado e todas as recomendações feitas pelo Urahara, ele pôde se pronunciar.

"Hei, parasita." Chamou com o mesmo habitual desprezo, olhando Renji e lançando-lhe um pacote bem embrulhado.

"Hum?" olhou curioso para o pacote e encarou Jinta. "O que é isso?"

"Um onigiri." E notando a expressão de mal-entendido do Shinigami, prosseguiu: "Você sempre fica sem energia quando fica com fome, certo? Coma antes de lutar."

Ururu pousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Jinta e, sorrindo, explicou:

"Encostado-san, foi o próprio Jinta-kun que fez isso. Ele nunca tinha te deixado repetir..."

Foi interrompida pelos os punhos de Jinta que espremiam sua cabeça. E pelo ressonante "Cale a boca" que ele proferiu, seguido de um "não diga asneiras!"

Mas quando Jinta olhou para Renji e ele olhou de volta, notou o discreto sorriso do Shinigami e compreendeu que aquela era, definitivamente, sua despedida. Desejou correr para mais um último abraço, mas sabia que não havia necessidade disso. Não mais.

"Obrigado" disse Renji, ainda mantendo o forte contato visual entre eles.

Quando finalmente todos partiram, Jinta os observou tomar distância e sorriu por alguns segundos que Ururu jurou serem de mentira. Mas ele próprio sabia o significado daquilo tudo. E era bem estranho admitir que já começava a sentir saudades do Shinigami-parasita-encostado que passara uma boa temporada ali. Esperava ansiosamente por uma visita. Talvez ele pudesse fazer novos onigiris... talvez até aceitasse dividir a torta... ou, quem sabe, ele poderia repetir a refeição. Não importava! Só tinha certeza de que, se Renji voltasse à Urahara Shop, ele não o chamaria de parasita. Seria seu hóspede mais especial.

--

**N/A:** _Luca, feliz aniversário, parasita-encostado-san \o/ E não reclame a falta de lemon! Shotacon e eu não sabemos conversar, ainda. XD Ah, e quem batizou foi o Aldebaran das Areias Vemelhas! XD Êta família arretada, sô!_


End file.
